


Greetings

by hysteron_proteron



Category: Ugly Americans
Genre: M/M, Non Consensual, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-14
Updated: 2011-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-26 01:49:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hysteron_proteron/pseuds/hysteron_proteron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark and Othakigg engage in the customary greeting. NON-CON</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greetings

**Author's Note:**

> NON-CON

A tentacle slithers its way up Mark's leg and he whimpers.  
"O-Othakigg!" he gasps out, the tentacle forcing his legs apart and settling onto his right hip, another on his left. "Othakigg! This is not how we greet people in New York! We don't-"  
A third large slimy green mass shoves itself into his mouth and Mark gags on it, tears springing to his eyes and rolling down his cheeks.  
Othakigg hums, a fourth tentacle slowly stroking his stomach, dipping into his navel. _Easy, easy._ Mark can hear Othakigg's voice in his mind, its rich sound sliding around his mind and burying itself into his neurons and he relaxes just slightly, his mind still screaming.  
The tentacle in his mouth eases its probing and rests there, twining around his tongue and Mark lets out a low moan, tilting his back, barely registering the fourth tentacle sliding around his swollen engorged cock before ducking behind his balls, teasing his hole getting it slick and wet, positively dripping with tentacle lube.  
A groan escapes Mark's mouth as the tentacle slips into his ass, thrusting slowly in and out and Mark's hips buck involuntarily, the movement forcing the tentacle deeper into him.  
 _Good boy. Taking all of me in his tight wet holes. Oh he just loves this doesn't he._  
Mark whimpers around the tentacle in his mouth, attempting to move away but a fifth slippery deep green appendage holds him down, wrapping around his shoulders and the back of his head. _You enjoy this treatment don't you. Enjoy feeling me back there._  
The tentacle around his cock is moving faster and faster and Mark lets out a loud groan, spurting white hot come over the tentacles around his legs and the brunet slumps down in Othakigg's hold and there's a loud slurping sound and the tentacles leave Mark's various orifices.  
Othakigg hums happily. _Best. Greeting. Ever._


End file.
